The Whale And The Brandoon
by TheGamingFox1
Summary: Two forbidden lovers and a magical fox adventure the world also extreme sex What!


The whale and the Brandoon

Once upon a time, there was a blue whale and a human named Brandoon, they loved each other despite knowing it was a forbidden love. One night they wanted to try something new instead of just normal kissing and sex, Brandoon says "spread my ass and put your 90 inch whale cock in my ass". The whale says " but wouldnt i hurt you" Brandoon says " Dew it". So the whale spreads his ass and rams his huge whale cock in him, ripping his insides out. Brandoon says " Faster,harder". The whale explodes his load inside Brandoon, Brandoon isnt finished he ties up the whale and puts a ball gag in his mouth,he then grabs a whip and whips him silly. Then they both die from extreme sex. The end

Chapter 2

After the extreme sex that killed the whale and the Brandoon a magical flying Fox came through the window, he started spraying his white magic over the two which then started to bring them back to life. After a few minutes the Whale and the Brandoon have fully recovered from the death sex, they both said to each other " what happened, i thought we died". The Magical flying Fox says "ah it be i who be the one that revived you from the dead". They both question to why a random magical fox would bring them back to life they dont even know each other. The magical flying Fox says " you both looked confuzzled to why i revived you, well let me tell you why.

Once upon a time there was a ittle wittle foxey woxey Named Fox he lived in a small house with his mommy and daddy. They both loved extreme sex and he wanted to watch it but he was too young to watch.

So one night Fox was walking home from school and an old wrinkly man wearing a trench coat walks out from the shadows from an alley and says "Hey kid you want a power to bring people back from the dead". The fox replies " With that power i can bring people back and watch them have extreme sex over and over again?. I want that power please give me it". The old man brings the Fox into the alley and says"well let me spray u with some white magic." He opens his trench coat which a bright blinding light and some white magic comes out from and makes the Fox unconcious.

Its now day time and the Fox finally awakes he wondered to himself "what happened", out of no where a bunch of thugs start to come up to him and before they can attack him the Fox hears a voice in his head saying "use the white magic fox, it is your only hope. Spray it good and it will save your life." The Fox furiously sprays his white magic at his attackers which makes them paralysed from the waist down. "The fox says to them, Thats what happens when ye Focking mess with me ya focking cunts". Happy with his new powers he skips on home to his mommy and daddy to discover that they have both died from extreme sex, wanting to save them he tried and tried to revive them but without the knowledge he cant do anything. He had to face it that his power is not strong enough, upset and alone the old man touches his shoulder and says "Your mind is not strong enough to revive people yet, you will need to be taught. Come with me and i will teach you everything i know.

So Fox and the old man travel to a far away land named Lian Yu. Fox trains and trains almost all day everyday for the next 12 years. Extending the knowledge of his power. The old man says " Your training is complete, there is nothing more i can teach you. Go out there and fulfill your dream, bring back the dead and watch them fuck each other till the point of death." So Fox sets out back to where he came from hoping to watch people do extreme sex.

Chapter 3

After a long time of training the Magical flying fox finally returns home, he goes to his old home to see all the memories he once had there as a child. All the moans he heard coming from his parents room, all the creaks and slaps from his parents doing extreme sex. He enters their room and can see all the sex toys everywhere, dildos to buttplugs, ballgags to whips and so on.

He sees something glowing coming from the wardrobe, curious to know what it is he goes closer to investigate. He opens the closet door and to his surprise he sees a glowing gold tinted rainbow dildo. The fox grasps it, it starts to vibrates extremely fast and glowing brighter than josh's future. The Dildo explodes and teleports the fox into a bright white room, confuzzled by what just happened, a black figure appears from the distance approaching him, the black figure says "Welcome young fuckerer, i have been expecting you, watching you since you were a cub, i was impressed by how much you've grown and very glad your training went well". The fox asks " who the fuck are you, ya focking shadow thing". The black figure reveals himself and says " It is i nigel the shadow, you have experienced an intense orgasm which has brought you to a place where neither time or space is flowing. Your power is much more stronger than any other i have seen before". (WIP)


End file.
